Classroom
by KuroganeBlade
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu receive after-class detention after Natsu almost picked a fight with the Iron Dragon Wizard for sexual harassing him. Alone, Gajeel decides to take action and give Natsu the time he will never forget. Pairings: Gajeel x Natsu [[One-shot]]


**New Yaoi Oneshot Fanfiction!**

**Warning: This fanfiction is rated M (NC-17/R-18) and is not suitable for young readers. Meaning that there will be yaoi (Male x Male) relationships and lemon.**

**Pairing: Gajeel x Natsu**

**Summary**: Gajeel and Natsu receive after-class detention after Natsu almost picked a fight with the Iron Dragon Wizard for sexual harassing him. Alone, Gajeel decides to take action and give Natsu the time he will never forget.

XXXXXX

**Classroom**

**Written by KuroganeBlade**

"Ugh! This sucks so much!" Natsu groaned as he sat on his desk moaning and groaning. Gajeel who was sitting next to him gave him a stare as the pink-haired male slouched on his chair looking miserable. "What's your problem, Salamander?" he said gruffly, yet unaffected.

"What's my problem?" Natsu asked, looking a bit angry, "It's YOU!"

Gajeel just stared at him, not affected by the Fire Wizard's glare. "Because of you, I have to stay after class while Lucy and the others are free to do whatever they want!" Natsu shrieked, fire spewing out from his mouth. "Hey, you were the one who threw a chair at me, flamehead," he said with a side smirk. "And besides, all I did is grab your ass for some amusement."

"Yeah, for everyone else to watch!" Natsu roared. "That shit was embarrassing!"'

"Keh! Not to me," Gajeel snorted. "Ya shouldn't go all crazy like that, and maybe we wouldn't be stuck in this damn classroom."

What happened you ask? Well moments ago, Natsu and Gajeel were in class and during a class lesson and out of the blue, Gajeel grabbed Natsu in the ass causing him to yelp loudly. This made everyone laugh at him, and Gajeel just stood there smirking. Knowing who grabbed him like that, Natsu went on a rampage and tried to attack Gajeel in front of the class, which in result, causing both him and Gajeel to stay after class.

"Me!? You started it!" Natsu retorted as he was taken aback by the Iron Wizard's remark. "I don't know why all of the sudden you wanna start harassing me! We were better off going at it with each other."

"Butting heads with you started to bore me," Gajeel said, glaring at Natsu. "All we ever did is pick fights with one another."

"Which _you_ started..." Natsu added.

"So, what?" Gajeel glanced at Natsu. "All I know is that it's took a lot of energy out of me, picking on people and such...especially if it's on someone who is sexy like you."

Natsu's face blushed red when he heard the 's' word from Gajeel's mouth. He growled, "S-shut up, Gajeel!" he bellowed and Gajeel smirked, "Oh? Am I embarrassin' ya?" he taunted as he walked up towards Natsu, towering over him.

"S-shut up!" Natsu said once more. "I don't need your stupid arrogance!"

"Arrogant? Me?" Gajeel smirked. "What kind of an idiot are you?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled, kicking the desk which barely hit Gajeel. The pink-haired Wizard throws a punch against the Iron Wizard, but much to his shock, Gajeel grabbed his fist, then pulled Natsu closer to him. He pressed his lips against his rival's soft pink lips, letting his tongue do all the work. Natsu's face change within seconds, as Gajeel's tongue dance with his. He tried to free his arm from Gajeels firm grip, which in result, he did. He fell backwards, landing on his ass after he broke the kiss. Gajeel licked his lips in result.

"Fuck Salamander! I didn't realize you're a good kisser," Gajeel growled huskily. "Man, that turns me on!"

Natsu just stood there in shock as Gajeel walked up towards him. He felt a bulge under his pants, and blushed even more redder. His rival smirk even more. He placed his booted foot onto Natsu crotch and slowly started caressing it, making Natsu moan softly. "Gettin' hard already, Salamander?" he purred sexually and Natsu didn't say anything.

"Well, I can help with that."

Gajeel took his foot off of Natsu's crotch and knelt down. He reached for Natsu's zipper and unzipped his pants, and stripped him out of his underwear, revealing his member all aroused and dripping with precum. He grabbed hold of the pinkette's member and starts pumping it slowly. Moaning was heart from him, which made Gajeel growl with passion, "Does it feel good?" he asked.

"Nngh...ah...Ga-jeel..."

Playing with the top with his tongue, Gajeel purred huskily as he started engulfing the pinkette's member with his warm mouth and started bobbing his head. He heard Natsu moan and whimper loudly and that made him bob his head faster and faster. He could taste the hardness of Natsu's member as well as the precum. Natsu fidgeted and grunted until he couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M CUMMING!"

He released his orgasm in the Iron Dragon's mouth, making him taste the hot milk with his entire tongue. "You taste good, baby," he whispered, licking the spurting member for a couple of seconds. He then grabbed, Natsu's shirt and ripped it open, revealing his bare chest. He breathed heavily of how ripe and well-built Natsu was. He wasted no time licking the smaller wizard's nipples making him yelp loudly. "Fuck! Why do you have to be this attractive, Salamander!?" Gajeel growled hungrily.

"Aaah...nngh...unh..."

Natsu fidgeted as Gajeel played with his hard and ripe nipples, causing him to gnash his teeth together. His tongue ran across his chest, then upwards towards his neck and face. He growled huskily as he gave Natsu a rough yet passionate kiss, while his hands ran down his back. Gajeel was enjoying this very much and it was about to get better, for he felt his member bulge in his pants.

"Well, looky here...looks like you're not the one who's hard!"

Wasting no time, Gajeel unzips his pants and pulls down his underwear, revealing his now hard erection, filled with precum. Natsu winced when he saw his rival's throbbing erection, then felt his hole being lubed by the precum. He lets out a yell as Gajeel started fingering his hole, making him squirm and fidget. The next thing he sees is his legs being raised as Gajeel slowly goes up towards him. He slowly inserts himself, making Natsu yell even louder, although no one could hear him from outside. "Oh...I've been waiting to do this," Gajeel said huskily.

He slowly started moving, making sure that he doesn't hurt Natsu and lets his member come in contact with the pinkette's sweet spot causing him to yelp even more. Natsu tried not to believe that he was going to enjoy the pleasure, his rival was giving him, but failed. His dark brown eyes bored into Gajeel's red eyes which were filled with lust, love, and interest. They began to tear up as he felt Gajeel's member inside of him. Gajeel slowly pulled his member inside of Natsu and started thrusting slowly inside. "Oh...Salamander...," he panted. "...you turn me on so fucking much!" His thrusting speed started to increase, which made Natsu's member hard once more and started to leak precum.

"Aah...Gajeel...please...no more..."

"Oh...I'm just getting' started!" Gajeel hissed as his thrusting started going faster, making Natsu yell even louder.

"Aah...ah...aahh...Gajeel..."

"Yes! Take it...take...all of it!" Sweat started pouring down the two Dragon slayers as the the smell of sex started lingering in the air. Gajeel kept on grinding on Natsu, whose member couldn't take it any longer. "I'M CUMMING!" Natsu screamed and his member spurted out white ribbons of seed all over his body. Gajeel went second, filling Natsu with his milk.

Soon after, the two rivals panted tiredly, gasping for air and Natsu...he was now looking at the floor as he felt his heart ponder fiercely as if he was shocked and traumatized. '_I...I can't believe I had sex with Gajeel!_' he said mentally. He wanted to get rid of the memories that happened just now, but came too late when Gajeel came up close to him.

"Oi, Salamander."

Natsu jerked his head up, "W-what do you want, metalhead?" he muttered out and Gajeel gave him one more long and passionate kiss. Minutes later, the kiss breaks, leaving a trail of saliva that drew heavy. The Iron Dragon Wizard glared at Natsu with lustful and loving eyes, "Thanks for the entertainment," he purred. "I really enjoyed it..."

The pinkette's face turned beat red, "Asshole..." he said.

"I love you, too, baby," Gajeel said, wrapping his arms around him, not even caring that there was sweat all over him. He licked the side of his face slightly, while feeling his chest. He pulled Natsu closer to him, his warm breath tickling his ear, which made him fidget a bit. The pinkette didn't even bother looking at him as Gajeel just smiled.

_'Fuck! He's even sexier when he's not even looking at me!'_ he thought. _'Heh! Doesn't matter...I finally made Salamander mine!'_

**END**

**Okay, that's the story. Sorry if it's short and all but I tried the best I can to make it good for all of you yaoi lovers of FanFiction. Also, please excuse the grammar mistakes...I'm not the best writer in the world...but at least it's better than being a sucky writer.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed my new Fairy Tail one-shot starring Natsu and Gajeel, and if you guys want me to make a new story involving these two, don't be afraid to send me any story concepts!**

**Reviews as welcome, but no flaming. If you're not going to be nice or respectful, then don't say anything at all. Otherwise, review away!**

**KuroganeBlade, out!**


End file.
